Sakuradrillon
by MunJ'o
Summary: Et si Sakura avait été une princesse refoulée ? Et si la véritable vocation de Gaara c'était le bonheur des autres ? et si Jiraya était un roi ? Et si l'auteur réussissait pour une fois dans sa vie à faire un résumé normal ?... Fic Naruto OOC... Humour
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien de ce qui est dans cette histoire n'est à moi… Omis le balai et la vieille canette de RedBull U.U

**Note** : Nan pauvre de toi petit lecteur perdu ! Parce que là tu t'es échoué sur un fanfic Naruto OOC !

Ceux qui ne connaissent pas la définition du mot « humour » et ceux qui font une allergie très douloureuse au mot « délire » sont priez de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (Argh non, l'autre droite !!). Et si tu décide malgré tout rester, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture… Pis laisse des reviews si tu veux pas avoir mon suicide sur la conscience :P !

Et pour finir, daigne, petit lecteur chéri, pardonner l'humble fanficeuse (moi) si elle a oublié de corriger quelques fautes U.U'''…

* * *

_Shhhht ! Ça commence !_

**Sakuradrillon**

Il était une fois, une superbe jeune fille portant fièrement le nom de Sakura.

Cette jeune fille vivait seule avec son riche père Akito depuis le décès de sa pauvre mère, morte sur le coup lors d'un tragique accident de calèche.

Son père se sentait terriblement seul et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se marier à nouveau avec une autre femme. Il arpenta bars et restaurants, toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui partager ses vieux jours, lorsque sa fille serait mariée.

Puis il fit la connaissance de Tsunade. Il en tomba éperdument amoureux et quelques mois plus tard à peine, ils se marièrent. Le pauvre homme était loin de s'imaginer que derrière ce si joli visage se cachait une odieuse femme de 51 ans (alors qu'elle lui avait dit 35) avide d'argent, qui vendait des slips en peau de castor sur le marché noir pour arrondir ses fins de mois (en même temps c'était très courant à l'époque ce genre de chose… NdT)

Il était aussi loin d'imaginer que cette femme était la mère de deux filles, aussi odieuses qu'elle. Ce fut le choc pour lui lorsqu'un beau matin de Mai elles arrivèrent chez lui, valises à la mains, accrochées au bras d'un chevalier trisomique (Gaï et Lee) en l'appelant 'Beau papa' avec un gloussement aussi artificiel que faux.

Le plus dur avait été pour Sakura qui, dès le premier regarde dédaigneux de ses 'belles sœurs', avait été considérée comme une esclave. Tous les matins elles l'obligèrent d'aider à laver leurs maris trisomiques parce qu'ils avaient passé une nuit agitée (à faire le tour de la maison sur une main le plus de fois possible… vous alors u.u').

Le pauvre Akito fous d'amour non partagé, couvrait sa nouvelle femme de bijoux, de cadeaux, de roses, de vêtements et d'affection par crainte de la voir s'envoler comme sa défunte première épouse. Seulement, bien vite Tsunade s'en laça et en exigea toujours plus.

Et un jour, sa décision fut prise. Elle assassinerai son mari, récupérerai l'héritage, garderai la fille en tant qu'esclave et recommencerai avec un autre homme. Son plan naquit un jour dans sa tête et mûri, se peaufina, se perfectionna jusqu'au jour où elle le mis a exécution. Elle fourra le pain de son mari d'urine de cheval gris albinos daubé et l'obligea à regarder la saison entière du Destin de Lisa avec 3h de bonus interactifs.

Personne au monde ne serrait capable de s'imaginer dans quelles terribles souffrances le vieux père transie quitta ce monde sous les yeux tristes et impuissants de sa pauvre fille maintenant orpheline…

Tsunade repris une vie paisible s'appuyant sur l'héritage de son défunt mari avec ses deux filles, leurs chevalier triso (Gaï et Lee xD) et son esclave. Tout se passa dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'au matin où Lee demanda à Sakura de l'épouser alors qu'elle l'aidait à se laver.

Outrée, la jeune fille si pure étrangla le pauvre chevalier avec le tuyau d'arrosage et enterra son corps dans le jardin, derrière le géranium de sa belle mère, là où le deuxième chevalier, Gaï, allez pisser.

Pendant ce temps, le roi du compté, Jiraya (qui était réputé pour son libertinage) se mis a s'ennuyer ferme de sa vie de bourge. Il décida alors de proposer à son fils adoptif et futur prétendant au trône, Sasuke, d'organiser un grand bal afin de se trouver une épouse pendant que lui s'enverrai en l'air avec les mères des jeunes prétendantes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les invitations furent vite envoyées aux quatre coins de la région grâce au réseau de pigeons surdéveloppé que possédait le roi (surtout qu'il était très pressé parce qu'il en avait marre du thon qui lui servait de femme).

Lorsque l'affreuse belle mère reçue le pigeon-mail l'invitant, elle et ses filles, à un grand bal en l'honneur du futur hériter Sasuke, elle gloussa de joie s'imaginant déjà une de ses filles au bras du prince pendant qu'elle, Tsunade, serait dans le lit du roi (ambitieuse la femme xD)

Les deux atroces belles sœurs s'habillèrent en conséquence (c'est à dire porte jartelles, robes moulantes, sous vêtements valorisants…) et se maquillèrent à outrance avant de partir au château en limousine-carosse. Lorsque Sakura leur demanda où elles allaient, elles lui répondirent qu'elles allaient acheter du poisson lune (à 20h…). Mais Sakura était loin d'être bête et décida de les suivre par curiosité.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la supercherie, Sakura se mit à fondre en larme. Elle aussi aurait tellement aimé danser dans les bras d'un beau chevalier, grand et fort, valeureux et galant, les dents aussi blanches et pures que la neige, chevauchant son fidèle destrier d'un noir de jet, craint et aimé de tous, admiré par le monde… Un être si puissant que la terre eu la fierté de porter un jour, un homme si brave et si juste qu'il marquerait tous les livres d'histoires à travers les ages, un prince de conte de fée pour enfant quoi… une utopie, mais bon chacun son trip pas vrai ?

Sakura, dépitée, rentra chez elle à contre cœur, traînant ses pauvres petits pieds dans le sable. Soudain elle heurta quelque chose de dur et poussa un juron (_« Sacrebleu ! »_). Un géni sorti de nulle part et s'exclama entre deux hoquets :

- Bonjours, Hello, Hallo, 夏威夷, Hola, ハワイ, Oi !

- Bon-bonjours…. ? Qu-qui êtes vous ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise.

- Je suis la Fée i-hic-ivr.. I.V.R.E.U.H… Comment que cela se fait-ce qu-hic- une aussi jolie fille que toi pleurs -hic- seule dans la rue… La fée regarda autour de lui et reprit. Dans le noir…. En pleine nuit -hic-…. Au beau milieu de la forêt…. Wah bon sang c'est quoi ce bled O.o'' ?!

Sakura, d'abord surprise, regarda l'endroit d'où était sortie la Fée Ivre. Cet dernier suivit le regarde de la jeune fille et lui dit, anticipant tout questionnement :

- Tu vois cette vieille canette de RedBull ? Beh -hic- c'est chez mooooowaaaaa ! C'est ma résidence -hic- secondaire, sinon j'habite dans une superbe bouteille de -hic- whisky à 40% huhuhu. Bon alors ma jolie -hic- t'es une princesse à qui on a tout volé ?

- Pas tout a fait, en faite je suis orpheline et mon affreuse belle mère refuse de me laisser me rendre au bal du prince !

- ……………….. Ouais c'est-ce que -hic- j'disais ! Bon écoute, je vais te faire le pack tout compris, contenant : un carrosse, un cochet, deux porteurs, un esclave de décoration qui court derrière le carrosse pour le style et une superbe robe qui brille aussi bien le jour que la nuit et pour l'unique somme de 400euro (taxe non comprise) =D

- Euh… Je vais réfléchir =.=…..

- Oui -hic- mais c'est le prix pour une soirée ma belle… Si -hic- sinon je peux te faire le pack réduction, c'est -hic- moins cher, mais c'est moins -hic- long

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je te file tout gratos mais -hic- aux douze coups de minuit, tout disparaît.

- Marché conclu ! S'exclama Sakura sautant sur l'occasion.

Elle sera la main de la fée ivre et partie immédiatement au château sans perdre de temps


	2. Sakuradrillon 2

Chapter deuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux x3 !!

Merci d'être (encore) là =P

* * *

Les portes étaient immenses et imposantes. Sakura hésita avant de les pousser. Elle respira un bon coup et se décida enfin à entrer à la réception. Debout devant l'entrée, elle balaya la salle du regard. Il y avait plein de lampions, plein de décorations et plein de ducs et duchesses… Son regard s'arrêta sur le dos d'un beau jeune homme brun ivre mort accoudé sur le comptoir d'un bar en train de faire la cour à une bouteille de vodka. Elle prit un air décidé et alla s'asseoir avec assurance à ses côtés histoires d'entamer la discussion. Cet homme était vraiment beau… même avec son regard vaseux… même s'il n 'était pas dans toute sa splendeur…. Même s'il essayait de rouler une pelle à sa bouteille.

Non en faite, le coup de la bouteille dégoûta sérieusement Sakura qui se prépara à s'éloigner de cet énergumène à bouille d'ange lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps et une voix retentie dans toute la salle devenue silencieuse :

- Hey hey hey les gazeeeeeeelles ! C'est votre roi chériiiii ! Allez, partie de loup noir géant !

Toute la salle s'anima, on entendait des gloussements de femme un peu de partout… Sakura essaya d'échapper à ce jeu pervers mais elle avait complètement oublié que sa robe brillait (je cite) _aussi bien le jour que la nuit._ Le roi, en apercevant cette superbe robe fluorescente, se dirigea instinctivement derrière elle et lui sauta dessus avec « l'innocence » d'un enfant en criant puérilement « Surpriiiiiiiiiiiise ».

Étant une blague de très mauvais goût, Sakura se retourna et gifla le roi sans se douter que c'était lui. Jiraya s'écroula au sol et les lumières se rallumèrent. Un silence lourd pesa sur toute la salle tandis que tous les regards jonglaient entre la jeune fille et le roi, le roi et la jeune fille…

Puis soudain le roi se mit à rire :

- Par merlin... hahahahahaaïïïïïïe ! une fillette qui... haha haha… frappe un roi…

Et plus la trace devenait rouge, plus il se mettait à pouffer de plus belle sous les yeux ébahit de l'assemblée :

- Une fillette HAHAHAHAHA avec une robe qui brille dans le noir !! C'est de la magie ! OMG (bilingue le gars) mademoiselle, c'est la première fois qu'on me gifle ! Même ma mère osait pas ! C'est tellement amusant, recommencez s'il vous plait !!

- Euuuuh... Non =.=""

- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit non aussi =D !!

- T_T.........

- Vous êtes l'épouse parfaite pour mon fils

-Votre fils ? Celui qu'est super beau, brun et qui est en train de rouler une pelle à la bouteille ?

- Lui même, il s'appel Sasuke

- Vrai ?!

- Ouiiiiii... mais dites moi ma chère, où est votre mère ? (_yeux charmeur_)

Avant que Sakura eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, les douze coup de minuit commencèrent à sonner. Alors Sakura s'enfuie en poussant violement le roi par terre qui rigola de plus belle :

- Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa regardez ! Elle m'a poussé huhuhu je suis tombé x3 !!!...... et ça fait un peu mal T_T'.... Mais c'est géniale =D ! Keupiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! revenez demain ma chère !!! Quand mon fils sera un peu moins ivre (et revenez avec votre mère huhuhu) on s'amusera bien


	3. Sakuradrillon 3

La jeune fille monta dans son magnifique carrosse et ordonna au cochet de la ramener chez elle. Il exécuta immédiatement mais plus les coups raisonnaient, plus le carrosse disparaissait… Sakura s'enflamma :

- RAAAAAAAH PLUS VITE COCHET !!

- Mais madame… Les limitations ! C'est limité à 50km heure pour les carrosses à 3 chevals !

- ON DIT CHEVAUX DUCON ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'EN FOUS DU PV T'ES EN TRAIN DE DISPARAÎTRE !!

- OMG c'est vrai !!

Puis le carrosse disparu à son tour laissant Sakura bredouille au milieu de la route. Elle se releva, s'époutiera et regarda la distance qui la séparée de chez elle. À vu de nez… environs 12 km… Hors de question de rentrer toute seule à pieds… dans le noir… Elle jugea plus prudent de rentrer en stop (alors que c'est pas plus prudent du tout). Et elle attendis…

Longtemps….

… très longtemps…

…. Très trèèèèèèès longtemps…Finalement elle décida de retourner au château pour y dormir parce qu'elle avait froid. Elle entra par la même porte qu'à son arrivée mais tout le monde était déjà partie. L'immense salle était vide omis un esclave blond à moustache, perdu au milieu de la pièce, passant le balai sur des tonnes et des tonnes de serpentins. Sakura s'approcha doucement du jeune blond et lu sur son étiquette de service son prénom :

- Euh… Monsieur Naruto ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Naruto lâcha le balai et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en mettant ses mains sur sa tête, PAS TAPER PAS TAPER !! Moi passer balai comme vous avoir demandez !! OUIIIIIIIIIIIN MOI VOULOIR VIVRE !

Puis il sortie un révolver de sous sa manche devant le regard horrifié de Sakura et se tira une balle dans la tête.

- Je… euh… j-je voulais juste demander où je pouvais dormir O.O'…

Alerté par le bruit, le roi accouru avec une femme accrochée à son bras rigolant comme une pouf qui ne sembla même se soucier du corps sans vie gisant sur le sol au milieu d'un marre de sang. Lorsque Jiraya vit le cadavre il s'exclama :

- Encore ?!! Non mais c'est le deuxième cette semaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir se suicider comme ça ?! Ils font chier eux alors ! A croire qu'ils jubilent de savoir que la dernière chose qu'il me reste d'eux c'est une tâche de sang visqueuse et collante que je ferai nettoyer par leur confrère !! Ah mais c'est la jeune fille du bal ? Dit-il en voyant Sakura, qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà là ? Je vous manquais trop c'est ça ? Héhéhé, elle est où votre mère ?

- Disons que j'ai raté le dernier calèche-bus…. Alors je suis venu ici pour savoir si… enfin… si il était possible de dormir ici… Puis j'ai pas pu emmener ma mère parce qu'elle est morte… _snif_…

- WAHOU ! C'est la première fois qu'on me pose un lapin avec un argument aussi pourri que le décès de sa mère !

- =.=''

Comme il se faisait tard et que le roi ne voulait pas laisser sa petite protégée rentrer seule dans les rues à cette heure ci, il lui proposa de coucher chez lui dans son immense palais (sans sous entendu bien sûr !!) … Après tout, les chambres, ce n'étaient pas ce qui manquait ici. Il avait d'ailleurs envisagé un jour de transformer son palais en hôtel mais lorsqu'il avait proposé ça à sa femme, elle lui avait balancé un fer à cheval à travers la figure. Il en déduit alors que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée que ça. Jiraya accompagna Sakura jusque dans la chambre du prince sans que la jeune fille ne le sache. Elle entra doucement dans cette pièce sombre et s'assit sur le lit. Puis soudain elle sentie quelque chose de dur… Elle tâta le lit fébrilement avec ses mains et sentie la silhouette d'un corps. Horrifiée elle lâcha un cris perçant réveillant tout le château sauf Sasuke, qui était trop ivre :

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Immédiatement le roi entra dans la chambre et se mit à crier avec Sakura :

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Hey ! C'est la première fois qu'on ose crier dans mon château sans avoir peur de réveiller le dragon des contes pour enfants, ni la sorcière, ni le conseillé maléfique qui veut être roi à la place du roi et surtout, sans avoir peur de réveiller ma femme =D !

- Bon toi ta gueule !

- Hey ! C'est la première fois que…

Avant que le roi n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, Sakura l'assomma et le foutu dehors. Puis elle se retourna vers le lit où elle regarda Sasuke dormir comme un bébé. Après mur réflexion il n'était pas si repoussant que ça, au contraire, on aurai dit un petit ange tout mignon (et au moins il était pas en train d'essayer de rouler une pelle à sa bouteille de vodka). Sasuke se retourna et bafouilla quelque chose dans son sommeil. Sakura était totalement attendrie. Alors doucement elle se glissa dans le lit du prince, le prit dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche et s'endormie immédiatement.


	4. Sakuradrillon 4

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le coq royal qui réveilla les deux petits tourtereaux. Le coq royal était un coq avec un habille en or massif et qui se rendait tous les matins à la même heure dans la chambre du prince pour faire cocorico. N'étant pas du tout du matin, Sakura balança un oreiller sur le coq pour le faire taire… Seulement voilà, elle ne balança pas l'oreiller mais Sasuke et tua le coq sur le coup (ce qui ne réveilla pas Sasuke pour autant). Précipitamment Sakura se mit à culpabiliser d'avoir tué un pauvre animal innocent. Elle attrapa le coq par le bout des doigts et le secoua un peu, mais rien à faire, il ne faisait plus « cocorico ».

- Mince, je l'ai cassé….

Avant que Sakura n'envisage de voler l'habille en or massif au coq, le roi fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre avec une femme accrochée à son bras rigolant comme une pouf et dit avec émerveillement :

- C'est la première fois qu'on ose me tuer mon coq royal et qu'on envisage de voler son vêtement en or massif qui vaut des millions !!

Soudain Sasuke se réveilla et dans un élan de lucidité, il se mit à genoux devant son père et le supplia :

- Père ! J'ai toujours voulu tuer ce poulet ! Et elle l'a fait pour moi ! Père je veux l'épouser ! Dans la journée !

Sasuke n'eu pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Dès lors, le père usa de tout son pouvoir pour que les préparatifs soient terminés le plus tôt possible. Il insista même pour jouer le rôle du prêtre parce que « c'était la première fois que son fils unique osait se marier ».

- Fils, veux tu prendre… euh… la jolie jeune fille qui m'a giflé…

- C'est Sakura…

- Nyyyyyyaaaaaaah ! C'est la première fois qu'on me manque de respect comme ça !

- … continuez s'il vous plait…

- Hum oui pardon ! Fils, veux tu prendre pour épouse Sakura ici présente ?

- Oui je le veux

- Et vous Sakura, voulez vous prendre…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA oui oui oui ! Mille fois oui !!


	5. Générique

**Générique**

**Sakuradrillon**

**Avec :**

**Cendrillon**** : **_**Sakura**_

**Père de Cendrillon**** : **_**Akito**_

**Affreuse belle mère**** : **_**Tsunade**_

**Belle sœur 1**** : **_**Ino**_

**Belle sœur 2**** : **_**Témari**_

**Chevalier 1**** : **_**Gaï**_

**Chevalier 2**** : **_**Lee**_

**Roi / prêtre**** : **_**Jiraya**_

**Prince**** : **_**Sasuke**_

**Fée ivre**** : **_**Gaara**_

**Esclave**** : **_**Naruto**_

**Coq Royal**** : **_**Chicken**_

**Merci à :**

**Tous les figurants**

**Les décorateurs**

**Et**

**Vous, lecteurs **

_**En la mémoire de Chicken, mort mangé par Choji**_


End file.
